Top 5 Saddest Deaths in the Ginga series
by fantasyZ150
Summary: This is my top 5.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

What's up, everyone? Here I am, presenting my top 5 saddest deaths in the Ginga series because I am a little bit of a fan of the whole Ginga series. Now, some of you may disagree with my choices or where I place them or who I do not mention. But remember, this is MY list. And these are MY opinions. After reading the list, you may add reviews.

Edit: PLEASE DO NOT ADD NEGATIVE REVIEWS. Some of you may not like other things I say in this list. But again, they are MY opinions. PLEASE DO NOT ADD OPPOSING REVIEWS. KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF.

Here we go.


	2. 5 - Hyena

**#5: Hyena**

I choose Hyena because he died as a hero after changing himself. Yes, he was a bad guy at first when he was working with Sniper. We would dislike him in the beginning. But as the story progressed in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, he was in the process of changing himself from a dog filled with cowardice into a better and stronger dog. And during the battle against Akababuto, Hyena completely changed himself and became a really brave dog when he fought against cowardice to save Ben from Sniper. (For some reason, we don't see that whole scene until the flashback in Ginga Densetsu Weed.) Hyena saved Ben in the river and betrayed Sniper. Unfortunately, Hyena ended up getting killed by Sniper when they fought in the water. I say Hyena's death was really sad because of how he died as a hero. He was a dog that just changed himself from a coward to a brave hero. And he just died without having a chance of living longer with that great change. We could look at that and begin to like Hyena and then shed a tear when we see how he died right away. That's why Hyena's death is a little painful. Overall, Hyena died as a hero who terminated cowardice and found bravery in his heart.


	3. 4 - Teru's Father

**#4: Teru's Father**

Now, some of you may ask, "What the hell? Why that stupid dumbass?" But I pick Teru's father as my #4 because of how sad it ended for him. (I saw it in the GDW anime, but not in the manga yet. I bet the manga version is better.) Of course, he was a pitiful and brutal asshole in the beginning when he was terribly abusing his own son, Teru. In reality, I hate to see a father and son resent or despise each other, unless one of them is so evil. But Teru's father was not evil at all. Because just like Hyena, he found a way to change himself into a better male, and into a better father. During the fight against those two dogs that worked for Hogen, he found that great change in his heart and protected his son. In the end, Teru's father died as a better male and father. Before he died, he admitted his mistakes for abusing Teru and apologized to his son. He even begged for forgiveness as he was dying, making someone like me start to shed a little tear. And after he died, some of us would shed some more tears as Teru forgave his father and cried tremendously for him. And even though Teru was rejecting his father, he still had love and positive feelings for his father from the inside before he died. He was even shedding tears for his father as he was dying. And he emotionally let out all of his positive feelings and expressed them to his dead father. In the end, Teru and his father loved each other. It was a heroic ending after Teru's father defended his son from the two dogs. The death of Teru's father is really sad because of how tearful that moment was. And just like Hyena, Teru's father never got a chance to live longer with his new change of attitude, which is another reason why this is so sad.


	4. 3 - Smith

**#3: Smith**

Smith was a very good character. He was one of Gin's most important allies as those two were good friends. Their relationship was sweet and heartwarming. It's really painful that Smith sacrificed his own life and died protecting the younger Ou dogs from Kaibutsu, although his sacrifice to kill Kaibutsu was unsuccessful in GDW. Smith's death was sad because of how important he was in the Ginga series. When he was young in GNG, he was fun, cool, and also a little funny. Smith cared so much for Gin, especially after they saved each other during the scene in which they discovered Sniper's betrayal. That's how they became good close friends. As a serious old male in GDW, Smith cared for the young ones and was proud to protect them. Gin, like everyone else, was very sad to lose his good friend. Smith meant so much to Gin. Smith's death was unfortunate. I think if he were still alive in the Ginga series, he would have been a valuable elder for the young Ou dogs.


	5. 2 - Lydia

**#2: Lydia**

Lydia's death was very tearful, considering how hard her husband, Jerome, cried for her upon her death in Ginga: The Last Wars. And probably the worse part is that she just died right away in the first volume when she was given a fatal blow by one of those evil bears. One reason her death was very sad because of how quickly it occurred. It is very distressing. I don't think she should have died quickly like that. Lydia was a very nice female. Yes, some of us may not like her much because she was first a villain with the Russian Army dogs when she debuted in GDW. But as the story progressed, her life changed when she and Jerome fell in love for each other. And her heart deeply changed when she joined the Ou army and helped defeat the Russian Army dogs. After that, she chose to spend the rest of her life with Jerome and the Ou army, although she was very sad to see her brother, Maxim, leave and head back to Russia instead of joining her. From that point, Jerome and Lydia officially became mates and then had their children at the end of GDW. And that's why I believe Lydia's death was one of the saddest in the whole Ginga series. And as if things weren't worse enough, three of her children were also killed, making this even way sadder. It was certainly heartbreaking! Lydia didn't have to die right away like that! Not even those three children! And every single time I catch a glimpse of Jerome crying with tears for his wife upon her death, it really makes me cry from the inside! Jerome should never have to suffer and be depressed like that! Their happiness should never have been destroyed like that! I don't know about you, but I wish that shit never happened! I wish Lydia were still alive! I wish Jerome and Lydia still had that warm happiness together along with all of their children!

Alright, now. Here comes my #1 of my top 5 saddest deaths in the Ginga series. I bet many of you know who it is. My #1 saddest death of the Ginga series is…guess who?


	6. 1 - Guess who?

**#1: GB**

This is the one death that makes me cry the most. It is probably the most tearful death in the whole Ginga series. If you have guessed this dog, then you saw this coming. Yes…my #1 of my top 5 saddest deaths in the Ginga series is…GB.

GB was a sweet and lovable English Setter dog. He was also cool and funny. His death was absolutely heartbreaking! I mean he was literally there in GDW. From the very first page of volume 1 all the way to volume 59 where he sadly died protecting Weed from the Hybrid Bear. When I see Weed and the Ou army crying with tears and mourning for him, it makes me want to be a dog and mourn with them in that moment. It was an emotional and tearful moment with Weed hugging GB and tears pouring down hard from his eyes, knowing that his closest friend and godfather was leaving for the afterlife.

GB was a very important friend and ally to Weed because of their special bond together. Despite his status as a coward in some situations throughout the manga, he was also courageous. GB was a very important character because of how he impacted throughout the manga. When he first met the pup, he saved his life and took care of him when Sakura, the pup's mother, passed away. I like GB's idea of naming the pup Weed because of his explanation of Weed having those wild plants around him as friends and that he would never be alone. And so, GB became Weed's godfather and closest friend. His life changed after they both first met. That was GB's first impact which set the story in GDW. If GB had not found Weed and Sakura, Weed probably would have died or been left to fend for himself after losing his mother. Even though GB was uncomfortable with a kid tagging along with him at first, he cared deeply for Weed and was proud to become his godfather. It was at that time when he vowed to himself: **"If you don't change yourself, the world around you doesn't change either!"** This was a great quote from GB. And he kept it with him during the whole story.

In the beginning, GB was either afraid or uninterested in helping others. Weed didn't understand until we all find out later in the manga during the Hogen Arc when GB told Weed about a horrible memory from his past. GB helped the two abandoned little puppies and took care of them only then to see them cruelly slaughtered by Nero, who was ordered by Hogen to do so, when GB only wanted to find more protection for them. That memory was what made GB a coward, therefore, causing his fear of helping others. That scene where Weed and the other Ou dogs shed tears after listening to GB's story was when Weed bonded with GB even more and learned from his story in order to grow up as a leader and show sympathy for others as the story progressed. And Weed helped GB wash away the sorrow with tears and brightened up his bravery.

In the way I look at the relationship of Weed and GB, I think their relationship is similar to the relationship of Gin and Smith. GB was kind of like Smith because they were both funny, or comical, and sweet. Both relationships were about love and great friendship because of how close the dogs really were together, respectively.

GB deeply impacted the story with his actions throughout GDW. But then, volume 59 sorrowfully turned out to be his last impact when he saved Weed from the Hybrid Bear, biting its claw off while having more claws scratch down his back. He even said, **"Weed is my life!"** That was a beautiful quote from Weed's godfather. And all of this is why I think GB's death is the saddest death in the whole Ginga series! And to see GB tell Weed that he was scared of dying but proud enough to save him as they were hugging with lots of tears…is also something to cry about! When I watch that very sad scene, sometimes I tell myself, "It didn't have to be like this." GB meant very much to Weed! He meant the whole world to him! And Weed was very sad and devastated to lose his godfather! It drove him so damn mad that he eventually avenged him by killing the Hybrid Bear. And defeating the bear was meant to be because of Weed's wish for revenge. And it was great to see the Ou dogs honor GB by making his grave in the battlefield where they fought the Hybrid Bear in the Northern Alps, which is also where GB met Weed. Also, I like the moment when Weed, Jerome, and Sasuke spent some time around his grave because it was so heartwarming. GB's life and story ended near the end of GDW. But at least this way, GB died as a great hero. A hero who protected Weed, who was like a son to him, as his true godfather and friend.

And now, you and I all have to wonder. What if GB were still alive and lived on peacefully with Weed? He would have witnessed the birth of Weed and Koyuki's children, Orion, Sirius, Rigel, and Bella, and probably would have been their babysitter and the obvious #1 source of their father, telling them stories about their father and how great he became as the supreme leader. He would have also witnessed the birth of Jerome and Lydia's children. And he could have been teaching Weed's children about life, especially Orion and Sirius since they both are different from each other, notably in GTLW, if you know what I mean. GB could have taught Orion about changing oneself to change the world around that oneself. GB could have taught Sirius about the value or degree of importance and that family is more important than the evil bear Monsoon. And GB could have made more impacts in GDWO and GTLW. If GB were still alive, the story in those mangas simply would have been a whole lot different.

GB's death was totally heartbreaking. But he died as a hero. GB is now an Ou legend. And so I say…Rest In Peace, GB!

And those are my top 5. Remember…they should not be forgotten. We should cry and shed tears for them, always. We all cry because everyone cries, and it naturally shows that we have feelings. Now…you choose. What deaths in the Ginga series make you sad the most? How do you rank them?


End file.
